As flexible devices (such as a flexible display device) have recently attracted increasing attention, research is being actively in progress. Flexible devices are manufactured by forming an electric or optical element on a flexible substrate made of a flexible material such as plastic.
A flexible device, such as a flexible display device, may include a driving element (such as a thin film transistor (TFT)) for controlling the operation of each pixel or generating an electrical signal, and/or an image display element (such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED)) for displaying images. Since the photoelectric element is vulnerable to external impurities (such as moisture or oxygen), a barrier layer may be disposed below or above the photoelectric element to prevent the external impurities from damaging the flexible device.
However, due to the low adhesion between conventional barrier layers and the flexible substrate, the photoelectric element formed on the barrier layer may peel off the flexible substrate.